Fe
In-game knowledge *Born somewhere around 1860 in England * Tends to doze off and forget things. * Loud noises tend to distract her * Is quite fascinated by shapes, colors and sounds. * Arrived at her first Elysium in Camarilla Zagreb not knowing why she was there or where she had come from. * Her sire slumbers in a willingly induced torpor, and she claims to be guarding him. He seems to be quite an influence on her. * Seems to have some sort of prophetic gift. Or perhaps it is just mad random rambling * Cares deeply for her clan. * Finds Nosferatu quite beautiful, in their own way * Has lost all memory of her mortal life upon embrace, including her name. F.E. are probably the initials * She does some sort of art, supposedly painting, but she never quite went public with it * She rarely socializes (especially outside of her clan), but is in good relations with Primogens Christine and Balog. She has also been socializing with Roy Proctor , before and after his disgraced status was appointed * The latest move against the Sabbat (hoot hooot) left her quite puzzled and outraged, as she considers it to have been an unplanned and chaotic mess * Her eyes seem to have changed somehow.... * She seems more distant, with difficulty focusing entirely on the reality at hand * On one of the Elysiums, she was openly in conflict with dr. Victor Crane , who publicly questioned her role as Primogen. Her good will and patience are stretched pretty thin at this point. * On the Camarilla Agram Anniversary Ball her escort was Keeper Roy Proctor. * Her appearance has changed. There is no way this kindred can be mistaken for a human being under any circumstances. * the strange "plague" that has befallen every kindred in town took quite a toll on her. They say that malkavians lost their derangements as a side-effect but it seems that what she found in return left her even more damaged, not in the least bit "sane". She is seldom seen, keeping to herself, and when she does appear, she's not quite "there". * after the very quiet summer (after which that strange "curse" has been lifted), she appeared on the Elysium to welcome a new clan member. Her confidence, as well as her otherworldly presence seem to have returned for good. The Harpy Rumors Fresh hearsay: *New reemergence of this clan and sudden surge in numbers makes some kindred think. Did she took care of the old members of her clan, so she could get new toys? But so many of them in such a short time, is a little troubling. I wonder, will she be able to contain them and guide them? And if she holds the reins of her clan to tightly, will she be in a driving seat long? Some of the new ones seem a bit interested in that primogen seat and power, and turning Malkav clan into Theocracy!?! *She accepted a new Malkav within her mids. A hunted one! She seems pretty brave, or she knows something we don't! Old News *Also known as the "Banshee". Her most known act is a 20minute solo piece of ear-piercing, Elysium-shaking endles wave of unintelligible shireks. Something along the lines of: "THE GREAT TERROR COMETH FROM SERBIA". The terror kinda never actually arrived. Or it did. We should keep a big enough of a cork in Elysium for situations as this. One can only guess what goes on in a malkavian mind - maybe she has a deathly fear of cats and this all was for a albino persian cat. Christine should keep her pet closer than ever now, the terror might strike when her guard is down. Or ours. * Rumour has it that - In her shrewd political manouvering she requested that she gives her primnogen vote last. An empty attempt at intel gathering or not enough homework? Maybe the dog ate it? Her reluctance wasn't hidden from the rest of the Council, nor from the wider public. As if she had a choice. * It is rumoured that her primogen chair is wobbly of late, and that the clan is stringy in their support of her. We all hope she does not put a wrong piece of carton under that chair to make it stable, like a corpse. If you catch my drift. * Her prophecies did improve though, and recently she guided her clan into a sort of a "connection only for the insane", and gained valuable intel. We were all glad our ears were safe from the bleeding this time. And we all hope this does not repeat itself on a regular basis, Elysium is not a nut-house common room. * This Primogen has become far more stable and calculated in recent times. The ear-piercing howls remain a distant memory as a new persona is being slowly unvelied before our eyes. A persona of cold intelligence and a piercing, perceptive glare. There is something almost, serpentine in her eyes now...